With the development of communication technologies, Short Message Service (SMS) has become one of the main communication modes of users, and the traffic of short messages is increasing. In a conventional communication network under, the traffic license of the Short Message Service Center (SMSC) system represents the maximum short message traffic allowed by the SMSC. When constructing an SMSC system, the operator constructs the Short Message Service Center according to the peak traffic of the SMSC. In fact, the traffic of the SMSC varies sharply between a holiday and a workday. The short message traffic in a holiday is obviously heavier than that in a workday.
In the current practice, the SMSC sets only one value of the supported maximum short message traffic. The operator has to estimate the maximum short message traffic when constructing an SMSC system, and invest in the construction of the SMSC system according to the maximum short message traffic. However, the short message traffic approaches or reaches the maximum supported traffic value only in the peak period of holidays. At usual time, the system resources are partially idle, which leads to waste of system resources.